Revulsion: A Story of Life Trials
by LaBelleBleu
Summary: This ir a repost of a story I started a few years ago. I'm suprised at how good it started out, considering my less than able writting abilities back then, anyways, I'm not really sure where I'm going with this, but it's good I promiss. DG, HH.


Title: Revulsion: A Story of Life Trials  
Author: LaBelleBleu

Rating: R Genre: Suspense, Romance, Horror, and Action/Adventure Summary: What would you do if you thought your life was going the way you wanted to? Nothing really, but that could kill you. Just because your life is great does not mean behind the curtain it is the same way. Rape, lust, love, mystery, adventure, and murder, what more could a story want? A happy ending? 'Cause what you don't know really can kill you.

What You Don't Know Can Kill You

"HARRY!" screamed Hermione, "HARRY COME BACK! PLEASE HARRY, I NEED YOU!" Harry was gone. Voldemort has killed him; finally, the Dark Lord has defeated the boy who lived. Harry was fighting and somehow Voldemort had gotten the upper hand. Ron jumped in to try to help Harry but now both of them were laying there. Dead. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were looking for Sirius. They were searching the ruins in the forbidden forest. An anonymous person had written to Harry stating that Sirius was there. They had never found Sirius; but they found Voldemort with hall of his death eaters. Ron and Hermione had fought off the most of them, while Harry had competed with Voldemort. Once all of the death eaters were gone Hermione and Ron watched Voldemort and Harry duel, since they both knew that it was Harry's fight and they could not join the battle themselves. Once Harry started loosing control of the situation, Ron could not force himself to watch and dived in to help. It only resulted in his and Harry's death. Now after Voldemort had dissaparated Hermione was looking at the dead forms of the two people who meant most to her. "Why? Why did he have to take you from me, Harry and Ron you both meant so much to me? Why did the world take you both from me? Now I can never tell you, Harry that I love you. Now I will never be able to tell you. WHY!" Hermione screamed as loud as she could, not that anyone would hear her. "WHY!" Lavender was trying to wake up Hermione by shaking her as hard as she could. "Hermione that's the third time this week. What is going on inside that head of yours?" asked Lavender sweetly. Luckily, no one else was awake. "Honestly, Lavender I don't know. I can't possibly think of why this is happening to me," Said Hermione in defeat. "Well, what is happening in these nightmares?" asked Lavender. "Harry and Ron.they are killed, fighting.against Voldemort."She said crying. "Oh, honey its okay. Stop crying. It'll be alright," said Lavender holding Hermione's quivering body.

"Hermione! Hermione! Are you okay? Where are you?" screamed Ron. Hermione had fallen down into a dark hole. He could not see her. Harry was not around; he was still asleep in his bed. Hermione and Ron had gone for a walk around the lake and they had somehow ended up in the forest. "How did we get here?" asked Hermione with a tremor in her voice. "I dunno," said Ron. That was when Hermione fell. Ron was now screaming for her; trying to see if he could hear her voice. Ron, as a last resort jumped in after her. When Ron fell, he landed on a stone floor. The place he landed turned out to be some sort of cave. He did not see Hermione anywhere so continued to walk through the "cave". "Lumos," he whispered. A small light came from the end of his wand. He could see that he was in a sort of hallway. The walls were made of chipped stone with vines growing upwards. As he continued walking, he started to hear cries of help from Hermione. Ron started to run as fast as he can, but as he ran faster and faster the doorway started getting father and farther away. Nothing he did could get him closer to the increasing screams of his beloved Hermione. "Hermione!" screamed Ron as loud as he could. He shot up in bed drenched with sweat. All he could do is think of the horrible dream he had just had. Ron looked over at Harry's bed, 'good' he thought' at least I did not wake him up. If he knew I was in love with Hermione, it would ruin everything.

'Where am I?' thought Harry as he looked around. All he could see where stony walls that looked as though they had been around forever. Suddenly a figure approached him. It had a long black cloak that swished along the ground as he walked. As he looked up towards the face, he noticed the hood was up covering most of the face. All you could see were red snake like eyes. It occurred to Harry in a flash. Voldemort was standing before him.

"Hello, Harry Potter," Lord Voldemort hissed, "Long time no see, I believe we have a lot to catch up on."

"I believe we do, but unfortunately I don't think you'll be around for long," Harry spat.

"Oh and why do you say that?" asked Voldemort.

"Because I am going to kill you, once and for all." Harry whispered.

"Really, and would you still kill me if I were to say that two certain people that you care about are going to die if I die?" asked Voldemort. 

"What!" screamed Harry, "What have you done to my friends?"

"Oh, I haven't done anything to them nor will I if you kill me, but I can't say much for my followers. Lucius bring them here." Lucius came out of the shadows with two other people. The other wizards with Lucius were not who Harry had thought they were. Instead, they were Draco and Hermione.

"Harry, kill him don't worry about us!" screamed Hermione.

"Hermione's right Harry you have to kill him, even if we do die!" Draco screamed as well.

"Shut up both of you!" yelled Voldemort. "Harry, it's your choice me or your friends? Of course who knows what my followers would do to you as well. Tough choice is it not. Maybe I should give you time to think about it."

Harry sat bolt right up in bed with a terrible headache near his scar. He searched around the room to see that everyone was still asleep. Harry looked at his clock to find that it was only five in the morning, he decided that he would never be able to fall asleep again that morning to he decided to go take a shower and head to breakfast early.

Harry spent the entire time in the shower thinking about the dream. It was unexplainable to him why he dreamt that Malfoy was close to him instead of Ron. Ron and Hermione meant the world to him while he and Malfoy were archenemies. Just while he was thinking about this, the door opened and in came Neville and Seamus. Harry quickly dried off and left the shower room.

On his way to breakfast, he ran smack into Malfoy.

"Watch where you are going Potter, you might run into the wrong person one of these days," sneered Malfoy as he walked away. Harry just shook his head and continued on his way to breakfast.

Once he got to the great hall he noticed it was still a bit early and hardly any students were up yet. He spotted Ron and Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table. Harry walked over to them and sat next to Hermione so that she was in between him and Ron. No one mentioned his or her dreams through out breakfast.

Their first class for the day was potions with the Slytherins. No one was quite happy about this situation. Harry Hermione and Ron went down to potions chatting happily the whole way. Their conversation about the Hogsmead trip this weekend had stopped abruptly once they reached the classroom. Malfoy Crabbe and Goyle were waiting outside of the classroom. Slowly Draco approached them.

"Well if it isn't the 'Dream Team'?" he sneered.

"Get out of our way Malfoy," said Harry very calmly.

"Why should I do that, I'm perfectly comfortable. Crabbe, Goyle aren't you comfortable?' Crabbe and Goyle both nodded their heads and stepped up onto each side of Malfoy. Ron started moving menacingly towards the three Slytherins.

"If you don't move out of the way," Ron snarled. "You'll have to deal with me!"

"Oh, but we wouldn't want to deal with the dreaded Dream Team now would we? No of course not they destroy all evil we should start considering you three super heroes, and I have the perfect names for you to, Harry already has his name.The Boy Who Lived, now Weasley could be The Amazing Muggle Lover, and of course lets not forget Granger.The Mudblood Wonder!" Just then, Ron jumped on to Malfoy repeatedly punching him in the face. Crabbe and Goyle just started and Ron and Malfoy stupidly. Harry and Hermione grabbed Ron by the arms and held him back.

"YOU SLIMEY GIT!" Ron yelled. "YOU ARE NOT BLOODY WORTH A CENT!"

"Oh I beg to differ Weasley," Malfoy stated matter-of- factly. "I am worth many cents, probably more than you'll entire family will make in a lifetime." With that being said Malfoy and his cronies walked into the Potions classroom.

"Ron, you can't let him get to you like that," said Hermione calmly.

"How can you say that Herms?" asked Ron. "He calls you horrid names and is constantly insulting us."

"Hermione, is right Ron," it was Harry's turn to speak, "We rally can't let Malfoy get under our skin. If he does it will just end up getting us into trouble, now come one lets get to potions or we'll be late." They walked into the classroom and took their seats.

The potion they were forced to make was a potion of invisibility. Ron thought they did not need to be included in this considering Harry already could become invisible whenever the situation called for it. However, Snape did not take this in consideration when he taught the class.

Hermione had been paired with Pansy Parkinson, Ron with Crabbe, and lastly Harry with Draco. Harry was actually interested in having Malfoy as a partner it would give him a chance to get an idea of what his dream that night had meant. In spite of Harry's hopes for an answer, he was given nothing. Instead, he was forced to make the potion himself while Malfoy made rude comments about his jet-black hair.

Later that night, after classes, dinner, and after everyone had gone up to bed, Harry sat there on the common room sofa thinking what last night's dream meant. He was so lost in thought he did not notice someone coming up behind him, or sitting on the sofa with him. He was turning to go up to bed when he became aware of Hermione sitting next to him looking into the flames as he just recently was.

"Is something wrong Hermione?" asked facing her.

She did not turn to face him but blankly said, "Couldn't sleep."

"Oh, Yeah same here but I really should go up to at least try, I'll see you in the morning Herms. Good Night." He kissed her cheek and headed towards the dorm room stair when he heard her call "Harry wait!"

Harry turned to look at her, but at that moment Hermione lost her nerve to say whatever it was that was one her mind.

"It's nothing never mind, I'm just really tired I don't know why I screamed like that." She said looking up at him. It looked to him like it was something more than lack of sleep, but he did not want to push it. He knew how temperamental Hermione could be.

"If you're sure you are okay," he said slowly.

"I am!" she said a bit to quickly to be believable, but he decided it could wait until morning.

"Okay, goodnight Hermione," Hermione watched as he walked up the spiral staircase leading towards the dorm rooms. When she realized he was all the way at the top she sat dropped herself into the sofa and started crying. She knew he didn't believe her, she knew she would eventually have to explain herself truthfully to him, but at this point in time all she wanted was to be alone and not think about any of it. Slowly she picked herself up and thought to herself, 'There's nothing I can do about it now and crying won't help but maybe some fresh air and change of scenery will.' With that thought in her mind she got up sneaked to her dorm grabbed a giant sweatshirt, she "borrowed" from Lavender weeks ago, and decided to go for a walk around the lake to calm her nerves. Slowly she crept out of the common room and made her way towards the lake.

It was cold outside near the lake and immediately she wished, she had more clothing with her. It was slightly wet on the ground and the dirt squished beneath her feet as she walked. The stars were out and they looked like diamonds, it was so beautiful and romantic outside Hermione felt like laughing at the heresy of the situation.

She started walking around the lake just looking around her forgetting about everything. In her mind she felt as though nothing was wrong and nothing could go wrong, little did she know someone else was walking around the lake thinking along the same lines as her. Bump!

"Ah!" Hermione screamed and jumped back from whatever it was she just ran into.

"Hey who's out here?" asked a deep male voice from in front of her. It was so dark outside she could barley making out whom it was. As soon as se saw the thin whispery strands of white blond hair and a thin smirk, she instantly knew it was the villainous Draco Malfoy.

Hermione decided it was best not to answer and to get away from him as fast as possible, who knew what he was capable of in the middle of the night with no one around. Unfortunately, he could hear Hermione walking away and as a reflex, he thrust his hand outward and grabbed her arm.

"I asked who is out here," he whispered slowly in her ear. She was literally shaking with fear now. She knew she had no defense to save herself, her wand was back in her dormitory, and everyone else was sound asleep in the castle. "Lumos," a small light protruded from the tip of his wand and lit up her face. Now he knew who she was.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? Looks like a measly little Mudblood is sneaking out after curfew, what should I do about this?" Hermione was shaking, he had a look of malice in his eyes, and it scared her knowing what he could and most likely would do to her. When she did not answer her, he started to get annoyed. Smack! He had hit her across the face. "I asked you a question, and it would be best for you if you learned how to answer," she stood there crying, wishing she had not left the common room, "Now why are you out here?" he said slowly, his voice full malevolence.

"I…I came out to…" stuttered Hermione.

"Spit it out you Mudblood whore!" screamed Malfoy.

"Fuck you, Malfoy," Hermione spat, Smack! He had hit her again this time with much more force than she could ever imagine. He face was throbbing and she couldn't think straight. All Hermione wanted to do was get out of here and cry herself to sleep. He was dangerously close to her now and she could smell his breath on her face. It smelled of alcohol and peppermint.

"No…I think I'll fuck you…" He whispered in her ear. Hermione screamed but Malfoy had quickly covered her mouth with his. Hermione felt as though she could throw up she tried to shove him off her but he had moved her up against the wall of the school, and she had nowhere near the strength he had. Viciously he started to rip the clothes off of her, there's nothing I can do, she thought helplessly, no one will want me after this, especially not Harry. She started to cry, not because her head hurt, although it did, and not because she would never be the same again,which she wouldn't, but because Harry would never talk to her, and who knows what Ron will do. She saw him unzip his fly, here it comes she thought, she closed her eyes waiting for the pain to come. When it didn't she opened her eyes to see Malfoy laying there unconscious. Harry was standing over him his eyes the darkest she had ever seen them.

Harry picked Hermione up and carried her all the way to the common room. She was crying and trembling all over. He had wanted to kill that bloody git Malfoy but he couldn't think of that now. Hermione was in a right state and he needed to be there for her when she calmed down.

"Harry…" she said softly looking up at him.

"Shhh…It's okay, nothing will ever happen to you while I'm here. I promise." He whispered into her ear. He finally felt her relax and soon could feel her breathing steady showing that she had fallen asleep. He picked her up off of the couch and was taking her to her room. When he arrived at her bed, he was about to set her down when she clung to his shirt.

"Please, don't leave me Harry, stay with me tonight, please." Seeing the desperation in Hermione's eyes Harry decided that he couldn't leave her the ways she was now. Sighing he laid down next to her. She snuggled closer to him and started to cry softly into his chest. Encircling her with his arms he rocked her back and forwards until the both fell into a dreamless sleep.

Hermione woke up the next morning with the sun lightly shining on her face. She felt something moving next to her and turned to find Harry stirring next to her. She sat up quickly and panicked. Slowly it sunk in that it was Saturday morning and her friends we not likely to wake up for another hour.

"Harry," she whispered, while she prodded him awake.

"Hmmmm…com'mon Ron I don't want to get up yet…" he grumbled.

"Harry…its Hermione…"

"What?" Harry said groggily.

"Harry, we fell asleep in my bed… you have to go back to your room before we get caught," Hermione said a matter-of-factly. Harry started to sit up so he could go but Hermione had laid her hand on his shoulder. "Harry, before you go I want to say thank you. For stopping Malfoy that is,"

Harry turned to look at her and his eyes were filled with remorse, though Hermione could not figure out why. "We'll talk about this later Hermione, meanwhile I had better head back to my dorm before any of the guys wake up."

"Okay, I'll see you at breakfast."

"Yeah," and with that he left her there.

Hermione decided that there was no way that after waking up with Harry next to

her she would be able to fall back asleep. Slowly she lifted herself from her bed, and

decided to take a shower. All she could think of was how dirty she felt after Malfoy had

had his hands up and down her body. She scrubbed as hard as she could using scolding

hot water.

Once she got out all of her body was covered in tiny scratches from her finger

nails and her skin was bright red. She wrapped a towel around herself and walked back

into the room. Seeing herself in her mirror, she decided she needed a new look. The

bookworm thing hadn't gotten her much, and it didn't attract Harry, the one man she

wanted to attract . Looking down she saw her pitiful collection of makeup. Turning her

head and glancing at Lavenders vanity she realized she would need some help. Seeing

Lavender stir in her sleep she thought, no big deal, I'll just wake her up and ask her to do

my make up. She's always begging me to let her give me a make-over. So walking over

to Lavender's bed, Hermione gently prodded her awake.

"What is it Hermione, did you have another nightmare? Are you okay?" she said

sitting up.

"Oh no, it's nothing like that," Hermione said quietly." I was wondering if you

would do my makeup for me today. She asked hopefully.

"Of course I will, Hermione. Just wait a bit for me to take my shower; you can do

your hair while you wait." Hermione went to her trunk to get her wand. She did a simple

charm that made her hair fall to her back in soft curls. She decided to try the glossing

polish her mother hand sent her. She put some in her hands and rubbed it together, slowly

running her fingers through her hair, she applied the gloss. Stepping back and checking

herself out in the mirror she decided that her hair didn't look half bad.

Lavender came out of the shower room, "Oooh, Hermione I love your hair, I wish

I could get mine to do that," She said enviously. "Alright then Hermione, how about

some make-up to go with that hair." So she set to work on Hermione's face.

Meanwhile Harry had just sneaked into the boys' dormitory. Unfortunately Ron

was awake and livid.

Harry had come into the room with his invisibility cloak on, he looked around the

room to check and see that everyone was still asleep. "Seamus, Neville, Dean, Ron... Oh

no Ron..." Ron was awake and searching the room frantically trying to find Harry. Harry

let the invisibility cloak fall to his feet. "Ron!" he whispered. Suddenly Ron looked up

and gasped.

"Harry, where have you been?" He asked in a voice a little higher pitched than

normal. Thinking that the truth was the best he told Ron that he was in

Hermione's dorm. That was when Ron lost it.

"What do you mean you were in Hermione's DORM!" yelled Ron. Naturally he

woke up the other boys in the dorm. "How could you do that!"

"Ron, let me explain. She was really upset last night, and she needed someone..."

Harry started to say pleadingly. The other guys in the dorm decided this argument was

none of their business, and left the room.

"Right, she's upset so you decided its okay for you to make a move on the girl

I'm.that's our best friend!" He shouted.

"Ron, it wasn't like that, let me explain..." Harry said softly.

"Fine, you think you can explain, go right ahead..." Ron said disbelievingly.

So Harry told him about Hermione's outburst in the common room, about her

sneaking out onto the grounds and how he had followed her, about seeing Malfoy attack

her, and saving her, and how she had cried herself to sleep, and asked him not to leave.

Ron listened not interrupting until he was finished, now Ron looked furious.

"Ron, you're not still mad are you, it wasn't as though I had set out to hurt you or

any of us," Harry asked.

"No Harry, I am not still mad at you, but Malfoy will die, and you have to

promise me one thing, you won't go after Hermione. I'm really starting to have feelings

for her, as in a more than friendship way." he asked apprehensively. He was scared to

death that Hermione was in love with Harry and that she would be with him, and he'd be

forced to sit back and watch without her ever knowing how he truly felt about her.

"If it means that much to you Ron, of course I'll never go after her romantically."

Promised Harry. I promised Ron and our friendship is more important that my feelings right now...besides, I wouldn't want to put Hermione in any more danger, than she already is.

"Thanks Harry, that means a lot to me... Hey let's head down to the common

room, the guys must be a little worried about us by now."

"Yeah all right," said Harry, resentfully.

So they went down to meet the rest of the Gryffindor 6th years. The waited for the

girls and breakfast to start by playing chess, exploding snap, and muggle cards

About an hour after Harry and Ron had gone down to the common room, the 6th year

girls came out of their dorms. First Paravati came down the stairs, then Lavender and

lastly Hermione. When Hermione came down every guy's mouth dropped.

"Wow Hermione you look great," said Harry, there was a chorus of "yeahs" and

definitely" after Harry had given his compliment.

"Thank you Harry, that means a lot to me, "said Hermione. After a few more

games, the all headed down to breakfast. Breakfast went by as normally as possible. For

their first class the Gryffindors had double potions with the Slytherins.

Oh gods...thought, Hermione frantically, Malfoy.

While Hermione was trying to think of how she was going to be able to face

Draco, Harry and Ron were talking amongst themselves. "I hope Hermione will be

okay," said Harry, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, knowing that she has to see Malfoy first thing this

morning after what happened. I wish there was something that we could do."

"I'm gonna go and see if she'll be okay," Harry said standing up.

"No Harry let me go, maybe it'll make me look good in her eyes for asking," Ron

got up and stared walking over to Hermione's seat at the table. Harry sat back down, and

I hope that he really does care, thought Harry. Ron had made it to where Hermione was

sitting, "Hermione." said Ron reproachfully, now he was having second thoughts, what

if he made an idiot out of himself.

"Yes Ron, what is it? Is everything alright?" ask Hermione.

"Oh yeah, everything is fine with me. I was worried about you however, Harry

told me about last night. I was wondering if you would be okay handling it with Malfoy

again today?" asked Ron very hurriedly.

"Yes, Ron. I will be absolutely fine. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go to the

library, I have some things I have to think about," Said Hermione through clenched teeth.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like any company?" asked Ron with a hopeful tone to

his voice.

"Yes, Ron I'm sure," And she stood up and left, practically storming out of the

great hall. People from other house tables had looked up to see what had happened.

Everyone stared at Ron for a moment, and then went back to trying to finish their meals

before the bell for the first class rang. Ron stood up from where Hermione was sitting and

went back to Harry.

"So, how'd it go?"

"Disastrous, she left really upset about something, and then stormed out saying

she had some things to think about," said Ron.

"Oh, well I hope everything turns out okay. Listen I don't have my potions book

with me; I'm going to run up to our room and get it before class. Would you mind

walking down by yourself?" asked Harry, staring at the door standing between him and

Hermione.

"Yeah sure mate go ahead, I'll meet you down there."

Harry stood up and calmly left the great hall and made his way up to the library

thinking that was where Hermione was most likely to go. As he neared the library he saw

her back turned towards him, she was standing in a corner mumbling to her self. All he

could catch were bits and pieces. How could he.None of his business.telling Ron.not

comforting me himself.sending Ron...after last night. Harry slowly walked up to her and

put his hand on her shoulder. She spun around, quickly. So quickly that it took him by

surprise and he stumbled backwards. Since his hand was on her shoulder she fell down

with him.

"Harry, who exactly do you think you are! You told Ron without even asking me

first, it's none of you're business to have told him!" she yelled incredulously at him.

"Hermione, I know I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that."

"And, you then let him come over to comfort me, HE WASN'T EVEN SUPPOSED TO KNOW!"

"Hermione, I know. I couldn't not let him comfort you though, after I had told him he was as upset as I was, and he didn't want to start a fight with you. Especially not now that he has feelings for you and is trying to make an impression," said Harry trying to sit up.

"He, what? What did you just say Harry Potter!" Hermione had stopped dead and was just staring at Harry as if she couldn't believe him.

"I said, Ron has feelings for you, he told me this morning when I got back from, well, your room." He said slowly. "I'm sorry I told him, but I couldn't not tell him."

"When did you find this out?" Hermione asked, her eyed were downcast so Harry couldn't read them to

find out how she felt.

"I found out this morning when I got back from your room, I'm sorry, it was then when I told him about Malfoy as well, he was mad at me for being alone with you until I had explained what happened, when he told me about how he felt." Harry closed his eyes thinking of the promises he had made to Ron concerning Hermione.

Hermione was torn; she could believe that a love "right angle" was forming between her two best friends. _Ron loves me, _she thought, _well that's just great when I can't stop thinking about Harry. _"Hermione?" she heard Harry breaking into her thoughts.

"Yeah" she asked looking up for the first time since she heard the news.

"Are you still upset about me telling Ron?" He asked, in a shy almost pleading for her to look at him way.

"No Harry, I'm not." She turned around, not looking at him once, knowing that if she did she would burst into tears, right there in the corridor. As she started walking away she heard Harry sigh. She looked behind her quickly to catch a glimpse of him grabbing his bag from the ground, and then she went on her way to potions.

Harry knew he couldn't go back to the Great Hall, so he decided to head up to the common room to sit for a minute before heading to potions, to face the drama to come. As he walked up to Gryffindor Tower his thought would keep straight. One thought we would be about Voldemort, then would jump to his dream then to Malfoy and Hermione last night, to Ron and his feelings to him and his feelings back to Voldemort and the danger he would put Hermione in, then to Voldemort and his next plans…he just couldn't t get them straight. Before her realized he'd been walking he was already at the common room entrance.

Hermione's thoughts were just as muddled as Harry's were. She took a long way down to potions, hoping to clear her mind through a walk through the castle. As she was just thinking of how she won't be able to handle potions she ran smack into something solid. Looking up from the ground she noticed she ran into the one person she never needed to see again in her life…Malfoy.

"Watch where you're going…Mudblood…" he said as he walked away knocking into her shoulder as he left. Hermione sat there befuddled as she picked her self off of the ground. If he was so into raping her last night now would have been the perfect time for him to finish, there were in deserted corridor. Shaking her head she stood up and looked around her. As she looked to her left down another corridor she spotted Malfoy's retreating back, heading straight for a petite red head.

Ron was sitting in the Great Hall still enjoying the end of breakfast, talking favorably with Dean and Seamus. Ron's fist hit the table in good humor as Dean laughed; Ron could not for life of him ever understand the point of a sport without brooms.

"Alright let's head down to potions you guys," said Dean. Ron and Seamus nodded and each of then stood to head down to the dungeons. As they were walking they met up with Harry and now the four of them were making their way into the potions room.

"Hey Harry where's Hermione; she's always here before us." asked Ron as he was looking around the potions classroom.

"I don't know, I saw her on my way to the common room, but that was it," Harry said, purposely leaving out that he had also spoken to Hermione.

"It's really not like her to be late to class like this…I wonder where she is…" Ron said starting to sound worried. Harry too was curious as to Hermione's absence.

A/N: Okay, this is a re-post of a story I had started a few years ago, some of the stuff might be off with the update with book 6, but I really don't know where I'm going with this, but I hope all who read enjoy the story. Labellebleu


End file.
